I'm With You
by mmreece828
Summary: Avery and Wes had been dating for a while now. They are both in their senior year of high school and things are still going strong! Avery soon discovers Wes's mom is an alcoholic and is an abusive mother to Wes and his sister Lily. Wes is filling out college applications. If he gets accepted will he leave Avery and follow his dreams or will he stay and care for his sister?
1. Chapter 1

**I am a new writer so please give me feedback on how I am doing with my stories and any suggestions I could use to help me become better:)**

** I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS BUT LILY AND KIMBERLY**

* * *

><p>The two of them were both at Wes's house, upstairs, in the bonus room watching romantic comedies. Avery was laying on Wes's chest running her fingers up and down his arm tickling him ever so slightly while he was fiddling with her hair, both enjoying each others company. Wes had been waiting for a certain part in the movie. Eventually, it came. A sex scene came up and Wes was going to use this time to see what all Avery was willing to do and how far she would go. He looked down at her beautiful body and hugged her as tight as he could to show he was still thinking about her. Avery caught his gaze as they looked at each other. Wes leaned in for a gentle kiss, closing his eyes as he went down. The first couple kisses Avery enjoy but she felt she wanted more. She rolled over and lifted herself on top of him so her legs were wrapped around his hips. Wes's hands started to move lower and lower down her body until he got to his destination. He pulled away from her lips slightly giving them time to breath.<p>

"I love you so much." Was all Wes could fit in before he was back, lips pressed up against hers.

Avery's hands went down his chest and back up again pulling his shirt forcing him to pull up and give her more. Avery couldn't have been any happier at this moment. She let go of his shirt and sat on his lap. She stopped kissing and looked into his eyes.

"Show me how much you love me." Wes grabbed her back and pulled her into him. No gap was between them. Every part of their bodies were touching each others. That was all Avery had to say to get him fired up.

"Can I?" Wes asked, playing with her pant loops on her shorts.

"Please." So with that Wes pushed his fingers into the back of her pants and played with her panties, pulling down her shorts as he went in deeper every time. Avery grabbed his shirt pulling him closer, showing him she wanted something more. She placed her hands on his abs and ran her fingers up and down his stomach, finally pulling up his shirt off his head.

By this point, Avery's shorts had been worked off of her and thrown onto the ground. Now another thing was being worked on by Wes's hands. Slowly making its way up, her shirt was another item on the floor too. Avery's hands went up to Wes's head and stayed there a while, playing with his hair before moving down to his pants zipper. Before Avery could even begin to unzip his pants Wes's six year old little sister, Lily called to him.

"Wes. Can I come watch a movie with you?" Her tone sounded like she had been crying earlier.

He quickly grabbed the clothes that were on the floor and grabbed a blanket which was next to them on the other couch. Avery looked into Wes's eyes again.

"To be continued." He said with a smile.

Avery smiled back, "Until then." and gave him a quick kiss before she layed down on his chest again. Wes wrapped the blanket over them, covering their exposed bodies.

"Sure Lily." Wes sounded caring and kind. That's what made Avery love him so much.

Lily came running into the room and hopped onto the second couch. "What the heck is on the TV?"

They had totally forgotten what they'd been watching. Wes quickly grabbed the remote and changed the movie to a random cartoon. Both Avery and Wes were so embarrassed their faces turned bright red. Lily giggled at them and watched Tom and Jerry on the television.

Wes leaned down to Avery and whispered in her ear, "Almost got away with it!" Avery smiled at him before they kissed each other on the lips softly.

Lily tried really hard during the show to keep from crying.

"What wrong Munchkin?" Lily looked down into her lap and played with her thumbs before looking back up at Wes. Tears filled in her eyes and Wes knew why. "Come here." Wes said concerned.

Lily quickly got off the couch and ran into her brothers open arms that had been welcoming her in for a hug. Tears fell down her face as she dug her head into his chest.

"What's wrong?" Wes was really concerned for Lily.

About a year ago, Wes and Lily's dad left to go on a mission in the military. Three months after, two men pulled up into their driveway and told them that their father had perished, but died loyalty defending his country. Since then their mom had started drinking, smoking, and had become an abusive parent.

Wes pulled away from Lily and looked at her face and noticed that there was a hand print on the side of her cheek. As Wes tried to touch it Lily cried at the pain.

"I am so sorry Munchkin…" He pulled her up onto the couch with Avery and him, giving her a hug and stroking her back assuring her that everything was going to be okay.

Avery looked down at Lily's legs and realized the hand print on her face wasn't the only thing that had happened to her.

"Wes! Her legs..." Wes looked down at her legs and saw that there was bruises that had already surfaced and purple and red spots from popped blood vessels. There was also hand prints and belt marks.

"Lily what did she do to you!" Wes was furious!

"I was at the kitchen table, coloring in my coloring book. I guess I made mommy really mad because she asked me to move my colors somewhere else. I was picking them up and she screamed at me saying that I needed to hurry up and I told her that I was trying and she took of her belt and started spanking me and hitting me."Lily was trying to fight through her tears but no matter how hard she tried she couldn't hold them back from falling out.

Wes gave Lily to Avery. Not caring that he body was half naked, she took Lily in her arms and tried to calm her down but Lily was too distraught that she couldn't.

Avery looked at Wes and mouthed, "What are you going to do?"

He stormed off down the stairs. All you could hear for the next hour was the two of them, Wes and his mother, Kimberly, fighting and arguing with each other.

"She needs a mom that she can go to for comfort not abuse!"

"I don't abuse that child! She deserves what punishment I give her and that is not your choice to tell me how I should punish my children!" Kimberly was obviously drunk. Wes had to take a few steps away from her because the smell of her breath was so strong.

Wes came up the stairs. He picked up Lily out of Avery's arms, her eyes bloodshot from crying so much.

"I can't live her anymore and let Lily suffer." Wes tried to be as calm as he could be.

"Come to my house. My parents will let you stay there until things settle."

Wes started towards the door, "Meet you in the car." Avery quickly put her clothes back on and ran outside.

XXX

The ride to Avery's house was really quiet. Nobody said anything to each other. Before long they finally pulled into the Jennings's driveway. Wes turned around and looked at Lily. A tiny smile coming across his face. All of the crying Lily had done made her exhausted so she was sleeping in the back of the car. He looked back at Avery and smiled at her.

Avery quietly spoke to Wes, "I think you have to best smile I've ever seen."

With a smirk, Wes replied, "I try."

Wes placed his hand on the side of Avery's face then slowly put his hand behind her neck and leaned in for a kiss. Avery loved it when Wes did that to her. The kisses became more intense as they went on. Slowly they would die down and then speed back up again. Avery would be running her fingers through Wes's hair while he would play with the bottom of her shirt. Avery separated from Wes and rested her forehead on his. Wes gently gave one last kiss before grabbing a dirty shirt on the floor in the back. After he put it on, he then woke up Lily. When Lily noticed where they were, she jumped out of the car and waited by the front door of the house for Avery and Wes.

Like a gentleman, Wes opened the car door for Avery so she could get out. As she stood up he placed a gentle kiss on her cheek and closed the door, grabbing her hand as they walked on the sidewalk. All that was left to do was to get Avery's parents to agree in letting Wes and Lily stay at their house.

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter isn't as great as other chapters I am going to do later on but I am still proud of it:P I hope you guys enjoyed it, GIVE ME FEEDBACK!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**I hope that you guys enjoy this chapter. I have been working really hard on it, reading my last chapter and fixing mistakes I made in the last one to improve this one. PLEASE review so I know that I am doing good and that you like the way I am writing:)**

**I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS BUT LILY AND KIMBERLY!**

* * *

><p>"Dad please! They don't have anywhere else to go!" Avery was furious. Her father never really agreed to Avery and Wes dating. But he went along with it. But now he had had it.<p>

"Wes is not going to be living here Avery. Our family already has enough problems as it is and bringing in two other members is not going to help." Avery had never seen her father get so mad about this big of a situation.

"He doesn't have anywhere else to go."

"What the hell are you talking about Avery Jenning. He has a perfectly good home. With caring parents as well."

"His dad died in the military. You know nothing about him. I can't believe you aren't letting him stay here."

"Give me one perfectly good reason why he should. He isn't a good boy Avery. He pushes you to far past your limits and I don't like it. Or him. I know I can't stop you from seeing him at school but I know that I can when you are home, and half the time you sneak out anyways. Just like today. Me and your mother were worried sick. What happened to the Avery in middle school." Tears were running down her face by now.

"Please daddy. You don't know anything about this situation. His mother is abusing him and his sister. If you don't let them live here then they are off on the street. Please. Don't just do it for me. In fact don't even think about me at all." Bennett didn't even bother to answer Avery. He just got up and left his office.

When he entered the living room Wes stood up looking disappointed. He had heard the whole conversation.

"Sit down." Bennett had a harsh tone. "Avery, come take Lily and go upstairs." Avery picked up Lily and walked up the stairs looking at Wes as she walked to her room with tears rolling down her cheeks. It was a face of embarrassment.

Once Avery turned the corner and Wes couldn't see her anymore he turned his attention to Bennett. "Sir, I am sorry if I am invading your home. It's just I don't have anywhere to go a-"

Bennett cut Wes off and began talking in a more soothing tone than before. "I am not going to be letting you stay in my house."

"I'm sorry sir, I'll just get Li-" Once again Bennett cut him off.

"You never let me finish." Bennett sat down in the chair next to the couch that Wes was sitting on. "I am not letting you live here because I know that you and my daughter are going to be doing things that I am not very fond of."

Wes seemed depressed and looked down at his shoes and twiddled with his thumbs. "I'm sorry sir. I understand."

"Once again Wes, you didn't let me finish. My neighbor has a guesthouse that she is willing to rent out to anyone. I believe that she will let you rent it out."

"Thank you so much sir. I appreciate it."

"Son if you don't let me finish…" Bennett calmed himself down as Wes looked at his feet again. "I don't want you doing anything to my little girl. Anything that you know I would not agree with, and I mean anything especially things you wouldn't do in front of me. Understand."

Wes became really nervous and his face was bright red. He had no idea that Bennett knew about most of the things that Avery and Wes had done before. Trying not to blow his chances of screwing up the deal, Wes just nodded.

"Here is the number of my neighbors. I am trusting you." Bennett got up out the chair and headed for his office once again, "You might want to go up and check on your sister. She seems to be needing you right now." Bennett walked into his office and closed the door. Relieved, Wes ran up the stairs to Avery's room. As he walked down the hall, memories came flooding through his mind. He had remember the day they first kissed.

XXX

It was starting to get darker and darker, so the both of them decided to make their way back to Avery's house from their long walk in the park together with Stan. Since Tyler doesn't live at the house anymore, it was very quiet. Her parents were out of town for a weekend and Chloe was at a friends house, so Avery was home alone. Wes was very nervous. He didn't know if he had enough confidence to do it tonight. He had been dreaming about it but never actually had the guts to. Avery walked up to her front door and played with her keys. Wes was so nervous he had been sweating constantly the whole night wondering when the time was right, but he knew, now was it. Stan had wandered off to the back of the house to give the couple some 'privacy'. Wes tucked a piece of hair behind Avery's ear, and rested his hand on her cheek. Then he did it. He leaned in and took things very slow. Avery smiled, bit her lip, and kept looking back and forth at Wes's eyes and mouth giving him hints to keep going. All Wes could think about was Avery's gorgeous eyes and how they glistened from the light of the stars. Their lips touched and for a moment, things were perfect. When they finally separated from each other, Avery opened the door and pulled Wes inside with her. Holding hands they both walked up the stairs and through the hallway Wes was in right now. Every couple steps Wes kissed her neck and placed her against the wall till finally. Slowly. They made it to Avery's room where they laid on the bed.

XXX

Those were the simpler days. He had his dad, the girl of his dreams. Life couldn't have gotten any better.

"You okay?" Avery saw Wes taking in every moment walking to her door, looking at every spot that they were together. He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her in.

"You know, of any spot that I have been with you, I think this is my favorite one." Avery just smiled and looked at him in his hazel, green eyes. Wes always had a way with words that made her melt like putty in his arms. "Now and then I think of all the times we were together, and everything was simple and perfect. Your perfect Avery. I don't know if I have ever told you this but I can't ever go a moment without your love. Last year when we had that fight. It tore me to pieces, and I tried my hardest to forget about you and move on with my life but no matter what I did I couldn't pull myself away from loving you. When I tried you just kept crawling back into my mind. Thank you for loving me too and being there for me when I need you the most." Wes pulled Avery in and kissed her on the forehead before bringing her even closer and hugging her.

"I didn't know that is how much you truly loved me." A smile appeared. She felt herself get really warm. Wes took his hands and placed them on the side of her face, wiping away the tears that rolled down with his thumb.

"We should go and get Lily. I will tell both of you everything in the car." And with that, they parted. Wes getting Lily and Avery getting hid keys and starting the car.

Sleepily Lily asked, "Where are we going Wesie?" Wesie was what Lily liked to call Wes sometimes. When she was little is was what she accidentally called him instead of Wes and ever since it just kinda stuck.

"We are going to go to a new house Munchkin." Once he got in the car, he dialed the number that Bennett gave him. An older woman answered the phone. Moments later, Wes was digging through the center console looking for scraps of paper and a pen. Successfully, he found what he was looking for a jotted down an address. "You ready?" He looked at Avery nervous. She looked behind them and saw that Lily had fallen asleep again.

"I think she is." Avery leaned in a kissed Wes on the lips ever so gently, teasing him just enough with the bottom of his shirt. She pulled away and smiled at him. Making him want to kiss he even more.

"Lets go then." Wes replied with a smirk.

They drove through Avery's neighborhood for a while and finally reached the address he was given by the lady on the phone. He pulled into the driveway and stopped the car looking at Avery as he pulled out the car key. He leaned over and playfully kissed her, placing his hands on her chest. Then he remembered what her dad forced into his mind. Wes took his hand off her and rushed out the car. He opened Lily's car door and picked her up hoping he wouldn't wake her. Thankfully he didn't.

"What was that?" Avery asked confused?

"Can we not do this right now. I'd rather not wake Lily up." Wes was trying to avoid the conversation.

"No. Why did you stop. After you tell me that thoughtfully speech at my house you just stop! I thought you'd be wanting to do more!" Avery was a little irritated.

"I don't want to do this right now okay. Just stay in the car. I'll be back." Wes, frustrated as well walked up to the door and rung the doorbell. Avery stepped into the car and thought about what just happened. Actually, she didn't know what to think.

"Maybe it was me?" She thought to herself. "What did I do wrong?" Wes looked back at her before stepping into the house. He had a sad expression on his face. "What do I do now?" Was the one question Avery didn't have an answer for.

Almost an hour later Wes came back without Lily in his arms he got into the car and drove down the road not saying anything to Avery at all. He drove down to the park. The park where they walked Stan. The date before he kissed her. He looked over at Avery and noticed her smile was gone. She had been crying because her eyes were so blood shot. Wes turned towards her and just looked at her wavy hair and her beautiful body. But when he looked into her eyes, they said it all. "It wasn't you Avery." He looked down at his hands.

"Then what was it. Tears started to form in her eyes once again. No answer, Avery got out of the car and slammed the door.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope it was good! Please, please, please comment! I worked really hard on it. Did it pay of? Also I need ideas for later chapters. What problems or situations do you want to happen? REVIEW!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**I am SO sorry everyone! So I've recently been updating a book on wattpad and TOTALLY forgot about the story that I had started here. To make it up to you, there's a good scene in here;) Please enjoy and please give me more ideas! I love reading your comments!**

**I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS BUT LILY AND KIMBERLY**

* * *

><p>"Avery! Avery please get back in the car!" Wes tried to coax her to come back but she wouldn't, she just kept walking. "Avery!"<p>

She turned back around, tears pricking her eyes once again. "What Wes!" Avery stared into his eyes looking for an answer. "I don't know what happened in those five seconds that we went from the hallway back into my car but something happened!" She looked down at her hands and played with her thumbs. "You aren't acting right."

"Avery," Wes cocked his head to the side trying to meet her gaze. "I don't want to put you in any danger."

"I'm not in any kind of danger!" She looked back up at him a tear slowly streaming down her face.

"Baby, please don't cry." Wes placed his thumb on her cheek and whipped away the tears like he once did to Lily earlier today. He embraced her in a warm hug that was much needed for the both of them. "I love you."

After a long silence Avery spoke

"My dad said something to you." She pulled away slightly. "Didn't he?"

As Wes slowly nodded Avery turned and started walking to the trail close by. Wes picked up his pace so they could walk side by side.

"I don't understand why my dad doesn't like you." Avery's focus was on the path in front of her.

"He always has thought I was bad for you Avery, you've known that." She looks down at the dirt on the ground and continues to walk.

"It hurts after a while knowing that you aren't making your father proud."

"I think about that everyday, you know." Wes stops so Avery slows down with him, turning to face him.

"I always wonder, if my dad were here today, would he be proud to say that I'm his son. That I always do the right thing." Wes leans up against a large rock on the side of the trail. "Sometimes I don't think I am."

Avery walks closer to him, sitting beside him on the cold, small boulder.

"I miss him all the time Avery." Avery leans on his shoulder still listening to Wes' thoughts that leave his mouth.

"Lily would have such a better life right now if he were still here." Avery continued to listen to Wes' words. "Her mom would take care of her, love her, treat her well. It wasn't his time to go." She placed a hand on his, both resting on his knee.

Wes looks up into Avery's eyes, "I can't raise her by myself." he looks back down into his lap looking defeated.

Avery lifts his head to be in line with hers. "Everything is going to be okay Wes. It'll all work out."

"I don't know how to raise her. I don't know how to help her be the best she can! I can't do it." Wes' voice was starting to get louder as he continued to speak. He switched his gaze back and forth between both Avery's eyes, looking for the courage he needed.

"Can't never could." Wes seemed to calm down at her response. He kissed her temple lightly and pulled her into an embrace that seemed to never end.

"I need help." Tears started to fall from the invisible gates that were once holding them hostage. He squeezed Avery tighter.

"I'll be right by your side the whole time." Avery let out a few small tears she didn't know were forming in her eyes.

Wes pulled away and kissed her temple once more before wiping his face and standing back up. He motioned for Avery to walk together with him back to the car.

When they both settled in the car, Wes just sat in the drivers seat, not knowing what to do or where to go.

"Are you going to start the car?" Avery looked over in his direction confused.

"Where would we go." Wes was still staring out the front window looking out into the lake beside the park. Avery could tell he was deep in thought.

"You have two choices." Wes glanced at Avery waiting for an explanation. "We can either go to your mothers house, pack a bag for both you and Lily and head back to your new house, or we can go to this place I know. She smirked at Wes and he grinned back at her.

"Or choice three, I throw you in the back of the car at take you right her and right now." He leaned in closer to Avery. Shivers ran down her spine and with no hesitation she kissed him.

Wes pulled away and helped Avery into the back seat. He laid her down and rested his elbows on either side of her face, using his fingers to grab her hair.

Wes used his knee to spread her legs from one another. Avery's hips rocked back and forth against Wes' growing length.

He pulled away and looked down at Avery, a smirk creeping upon his face.

"Stop making me feel good, I want to please you." Wes leaned down once again and grabbed her neck forcing her to look the other way.

He kissed her neck blowing cool breaths of air where he left a wet trail. Her eyes closed as she enjoyed the touch of his lips against her skin.

"I'm going to make you feel so good." His fingers fiddled with the button on her pants and his other hand massaged one of her breasts.

He purposefully didn't undo the button and instead pulled the hem making her hips lift up off the seat.

"Do you want me to get these off?" Wes said under his breath.

Their faces were close together and there was hardly any space between their bodies. Muffled gasps escaped Avery's lips while she continued to shiver under his touch. She nodded her head back and forth allowing Wes to continue.

He lifted her shirt and pulled it over her head, laying her back down. With one hand massaging her other breast he worked his way down to her pants, leaving sloppy kisses down her stomach.

Avery's back arched when her pants were worked off her legs and a hand was running up and down her panties. She pulled off her pink laces thong and bit her lip keeping eye contact with Wes.

Wes leaned his head closer to her opening and licked all up her. He flicked his tongue at her clit, making her suck in air. He looked back up at her with seductive eyes and stuck a finger inside her.

"Aghh..!" Avery shut her eyes and turned her head to the side. Wes continued to finger her while kissing up her stomach to the wire of her bra. He hastily took his finger out of her causing her to react by letting out a moan.

"You liked that huh baby?"

* * *

><p><strong>I know I cut it off right at the good part;) teehee ANYWAYS thank you all so much for waiting on me to update! I am SO sorry! Again please review and give me feedback, it is much appreciated:)<strong>


End file.
